Home for the Holidays
by elle.whitlock
Summary: Rose is bringing Scorpius home for the holidays... and he couldn't be more terrified!
1. Chapter 01

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Anything you recognize belongs to the fabulous mind of JK Rowling.. which is pretty much everything. _Except _the plot! Have a nice read! (:

* * *

The anticipation in Rose Weasley was about to boil over. She could not wait to get to the Burrow and celebrate Christmas with her family. Although she has spent the last twenty-two Christmases with the Potter/Weasley clan, this Christmas was a little bit different. This year, Rose was bringing someone along - her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy. Now, a Malfoy at the Burrow isn't out of the ordinary. Scorpius _has_ visited the Burrow for dinner a few times, but it never really went beyond that.

Back in their Hogwart's days, Rose, Al, and Scorpius didn't necessarily call each other 'friends'. They were nice enough to each other, but they were mere acquaintances. However, nearly two years ago, Scorpius and Al were reacquainted when Al decided to change his career choice from Healer to Auror. Despite Scorpius being a bit higher in the training process, they were often paired together for deuling practice.

"Rose, we're going to be late!" Scorpius yelled from the family room, "Let's go already! I would like your family to meet your boyfriend before Christmas actually arrives!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Rose hollered back, gathering her luggage, "Don't get your Chudley Cannon knickers in a knot!" she added before exiting into the hallway

"Cannons?!" He countered, dramatically, "You know very well I have not, nor will I ever, support that rag team - the Cannons. They're complete rubbish!"

Rose smirked. "You know I'm only joking. However, please don't let my dad hear you say anything bad about the Cannons. He might _Avada_ you on the spot. They've been his favorite team since before he was born. Apparently, when he was a teenager, his entire room was orange. Well, that's what Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny always tell me, anyway."

"_Avada_ me? Rose, there is really no need to be so dramatic." Scorpius replied, taking hold of her luggage and setting it next to the fireplace

"Dramatic? Don't get me started on being dramatic! Who was it that nearly fainted when the Puddlemere made it to the World Cup and nearly lost when Wood accidentally threw the quaffle to the opposing team?"

"Oh sure, you remember when I faint but you forget to pack for Christmas holidays with your family!" He argued back

In reply, Rose crossed her arms across her chest and with a defiant '_hmph_', the argument was over.

"Alright Rosie, you win. I'm sorry." Scorpius apologized, before leaning in to kiss her cheek

"You should be sorry. You don't want to be on my bad side when we arrive at the Burrow. The men in the family will have an absolute field day with you." She replied, with a distinct gleam in her eyes

"What are you on about? I get on with your family just fine. I've been to the Burrow a few times, if you do recall."

"As Al's friend, yes; but as my boyfriend, no. You've no idea what you're in for. But if you're ready, then by all means, you first." Rose countered, ushering her boyfriend of eight months into the fireplace

"Now, what just one minute! What do you mean '_you've no idea what you're in for_'?" He asked, with a quiver to his voice

"Just make sure you stay on the good side of the males in the family."

"Why?"

"Because I'm one of the favorites. Not to mention that I'm the second youngest girl and I'm very well protected by all my male counterparts." She answered nonchalantly

"Uhh - by male counterparts, you mean..." the blond trailed off

"Well, there's my dad, my Granddad, Uncle Harry, Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy - he might be alright, then there's Uncle George, my cousins - Freddie, Louis, James and Al, and also Hugo." Rose replied quickly, "Oh and Teddy! We can't forget Teddy. He's probably as protective, if not more protective then my own dad."

"And - uhm - why is that?" He asked with obvious fear in his voice

"Well, my mum always tells me that the first time Teddy held me - he was almost eight, mind you - he looked at me and nearly cried. I believe my mum's exact words about that moment were, '_and this is the sweetest part, Rosie. Teddy said, you will always be his favorite and that he is your big brother, whether you liked it or not._' I remember one Christmas, I brought home Declan Finnigan and after he met Teddy, he swore he would never go anywhere near him again."

"Really?" Scorpius squeaked

"Yes. At first, I thought it was odd because Teddy is one of the sweetest people I know. But then I got an explanation out of Declan and he said he doesn't want to be around anyone who growls at him - and then I understood."

"Teddy actually _growled_ at him?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Teddy may have been in Hufflepuff and he may be a metamorphmagus, but he also has a tiny bit of werewolf blood in him. His father was a werewolf." Rose saw the terrified look on her boyfriend's face and clarified her explanation, "Don't misunderstand, Teddy isn't a werewolf. He is full metamorphmagus. But when he's angry and sometimes during a full moon he gets a bit - peaky."

"Well, that makes me feel loads better. Thanks, Rose."

Rose gave her boyfriend an unbelieving look. "Oh, come on Scorp. Teddy's a really sweet guy, honest. Now if you want to worry about werewolves in the family, there's Uncle Bill, as well."

"T-two werewolves in the family?"

"Alright, so I fibbed a bit." She admitted, "Uncle Bill isn't _really_ a werewolf, either. But with all those scars on his face, you would think so. See, in my dad's sixth year, Uncle Bill was attacked by that Fenrir Greyback. The tricky thing is, Greyback wasn't transformed at the time of his attack. So long story short, my uncle has a knack for bloody meat, has wicked scars on his face, and he too gets a bit peaky during the full moon." She explained, to the frightened Scorpius, "He usually shuttles between here and France during the holidays. Him and Aunt Fleur have a house there, as well."

"Nice. You have two pseudo-werewolves in the family and you're only informing me of this now?" Scorpius panicked as he paced the family room floor

Rose shrugged, "I thought Al might have told you. Besides, the pseudo-werewolves you can deal with because they really are sweethearts. If you should be worried about anyone, it should be my dad and Uncle Harry."

"Well that one's obvious; your dad helped your Uncle Harry defeat that old Voldie wizard."

"There's that, but there's also the fact that my dad is my dad and Uncle Harry is my godfather. When I got my letter from Hogwart's, they told that they would hex any boy that came within a five foot radius of me and I always believed them." She explained, "You should know what they're like. You trained with them for the last few years."

The problem was, Scorpius did know what those two were like and he could hex himself for not realizing it soon enough. In the classroom, they were terrifying. Spells and curses between the two were shot every second. Jets of red, blue, and yellow lights always flew across the training room. Auror's Weasley and Potter were two of the most capable auror's he's ever been in contact with and not to mention, Auror Weasley sure does like to grade hard. Well, that's besides the point. Rose had two werewolves and two _**very**_ skilled auror's in her family. If that isn't scary, he didn't know what was.

"Anything else you'd like to tell me? Like you're Uncle Charlie is an escapee from Azkaban, or your Uncle Percy supported the Dark Lord, or your Uncle George is gifted with the Unforgiveable's. Tell me everything, Rosie because as it stands, I'm shaking in my knickers..."

Rose raised an eyebrow in response.

"So to speak." He concluded

"Well, Uncle Charlie didn't escape from Azkaban, but Uncle Harry's godfather did. His name was Sirius and he was wrongly blamed for murdering thirteen muggles and was sentenced. He passed away years ago, though. I'm sure Professor Binns mentioned that once or twice in class. Anyway, Uncle Charlie actually handles dragons back in Romania - no wife, no children, just his love for dragons. He's a bit rough when it comes to newbies in the family, but he's nice all together and Uncle Percy certainly did not support that vile man, although he was estranged from the family for a few years, but all is well now. Uncle George, definitely is not gifted with the Unforgiveable's, but he his gifted with a great knowledge of magic. He once charmed an old boyfriend of mine, hands to feet and vice versa. I nearly broke his wand at the time, but when I think back on it... it's hilarious really. Oh and my granddad, well he loves muggle objects. He loves experimenting and such. He has this Swiss army knife and he's not quite sure how to open it. I always see him fiddling with it. Everyone in the family decided against telling him how to use it, but Uncle Harry has been insisting that you can help him." Rose explained

"It just keeps getting better, doesn't it? Extended family escape from Azkaban, dragon taming Uncles, estranged Uncles, Uncles who charm body parts into different body parts and Swiss army knives! I have to be honest, Rose. I'm a little terrified."

"Get a grip, Scorpius! My uncles, my dad, and Teddy are fine - I'm telling you. You've got nothing to worry about."

"What you say completely contradicts what you just informed me." Scorpius answered honestly, "Werewolves, auror's, dragons, charmed body parts... how am I to survive? Maybe I should have gone home for the holidays. I'm sure my mum is making a delicious pie at the moment." He added, pacing the room

"Scorpius Malfoy, there is no need to cancel on my family! After all, we agreed that this year we'd spend Christmas with my family and if we last to next year, we'll spend it with yours."

"That's the thing, Rose!" He exclaimed, "With your family history, I don't think I'll survive to next year. Please tell my parents that I love them!"

"Oh, now you're just being ridiculous! Let's go!" Rose demanded, grabbing his hand and placing him in the fireplace, "Go!" She added, handing him the floo powder. He looked at the powder warily, then returned his gaze back to his girlfriend, "What?"

"Come with me! I can't arrive first and _alone_!"

Rose sighed and placed the floo powder back on the holder. She turned to shrink their luggage and placed them safely in her pocket. Once finished, she grabbed a handful of powder and carefully stepped foot in the fireplace while simultaneously taking a hold of his hand.

"You really can be a baby, you know that?" Rose stated, irritably, "Besides I haven't even begun to tell you stories of Freddie, Louis, James, Al, and Hugo. Now, they are the ones who reek havoc on the Weasley and Potter girls' boyfriends. One time, they sent Roxy's old boyfriend home with his hair bright pink, a pig nose, and webbed feet. According to Roxy, it lasted for about a week." Rose answered. "Anyway, you ready? The Burrow!"

_Gulp._

_

* * *

**AN:**_ Well, I just had to get this story posted. It's been stuck in my mind for a while and I was just able to put pen to paper - or better yet, fingers to keyboard. I was only planning on making it a two-shot, but if I get good reviews, I might reconsider making it a short story _**OR **_making a sequel. Anyways, I really hope you like it. Just a little humours fic to get you through the holiday season.

**_12.10.08:_** Alright, so I've just read a review by _hondagirl_ and she brings up very good points. I changed the story around a bit so it appears that Al and Scorpius just became friends... meaning, Scorpius doesn't really have a good knowledge behind the Weasley/Potter family. I changed a good amount of info on the story, but the plot remains the same. So, if you spot an error, please let me know. THANK YOU _hondagirl_ for your review. It helped a lot.

- thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.. it keeps me going! :)


	2. Chapter 02

Christmas at the Burrow was always an enjoyable experience. Magical mistletoe floating from room to room, the scent of delicious biscuits tickled the nostrils of the inhabitants, and smiles and laughter are heard throughout the house. Christmas, to the Weasley's, was the best time of year.

Rose and Scorpius flooed to the Burrow and was welcomed with open arms. Once Al caught sight of who arrived, he jumped from his seat and announced "Group hug!" to the entire room of Weasley/Potter men. At his announcement, the men ceased what they were doing and took in the sight of the second youngest Weasley girl and smiled. Jumping from their spots, they unintentionally pushed Scorpius off to the side and bombarded Rose with hugs and shrieks of welcome and 'Happy Christmas'.

"It took you long enough to get here, Rosie!" Freddie exclaimed once they all let her breathe.

"Well, Happy Christmas to you, too Freddie! Sorry, but I had some last minute packing to do." She smiled

"Just like Rosie to pack at the last minute. Have you learned nothing from mum?" Hugo joked as he nudged his sister's side

"No, I suppose I get last minute packing from dear old dad." She quipped, smiling over at her father, "Isn't that right, daddy?"

"_Ha-ha_, very funny Rosebud. Now get over here and give your 'dear old dad' a proper hug, eh?" Ron replied, opening his arms wide for his daughter

Without hesitation, Rose ran straight into her father's arms before he spun around in a circle. He placed her back on her feet carefully and said, "You know Teddy was about to floo to your flat and drag you here by force if you didn't get here soon. Bill, Charlie, and James had to distract him by an intense conversation of quidditch." He laughed pointing over at the boy who was sporting green hair.

"Very funny, Ron. You know it's only because I had something very important to ask Rosie." He replied, walking over to the duo to give his best friend a hug

Smiling at her green haired friend, she responded, "Well ask away, Teddy."

"You know you're my best mate, right?" At this, she nodded, "Well I was just wondering if you would like to be godmother to me and Victoire's first child."

Taken back, her mouth opened in pleasant shock. The 'O' shape her mouth first took, slowly made its way into a smile. "Teddy, you and Vicky are having a baby! Well, congratulations! Of course I'll be godmother... it's such an honor, thank you so much for choosing me!" She accepted, before engulfing him into yet another hug, "I better go congratulate Vicky!" She added, before running off into the direction of the kitchen.

The moment the tip of her auburn hair disappeared from around the corner, the smiling faces that once graced her Uncles and cousins was replaced with stone, cold looks of loathing. It was apparent that the grilling was about to commence and Scorpius, for one, was not ready. Who in the right minds would ever be ready to have their girlfriend's father, godfather, granddad, uncles, and cousins jump down their throat?

_Ahh... the things you do for love, I suppose._

"Er - congratulations, Teddy!" A nervous Scorpius acknowledged, although just barely noticing the obvious separation gap between him and the rest of Rose's family. It seemed as if it was him versus the family, showdown to the death... Alright, so maybe he was overreacting just a tad.

Ignoring Scorpius' good wishes, Teddy advanced on the blond, "You know that Rosie is my best mate, right?" Scorpius nodded, "Well you do realize that if she complains to me about you that I could do things that would make _Crucio_ seem like it tickles." He threatened with a growl

Scorpius gulped, 'So maybe I'm not overreacting. I'm going to die and I didn't even get to say goodbye to Rose and my parents.' He thought

"Teddy, calm down." Harry soothed, placing a hand on his godson's shoulder, "I'm sure Scorpius, here, knows that there are two very skilled auror's in the family that get on pretty well with the Minister of Magic and that if a sudden disappearance of a certain blond were to come about, it would be glanced over as it were yesterday's broom... right, Scorpius?"

Scorpius' eyes widened in horror at the thought of disappearing. Unable to speak, he just nodded in response.

"Hey Ron, you never told me that the guy that's dating my niece was so scrawny. I could sic two goblins on him and I'm sure he would be down at the drop of a knut." Bill hollered as the room roared with laughter

Trying to catch his breath, Charlie added, "If you think two goblins can do the trick, imagine what Norberta can do!"

If possible, the laughter increased while Scorpius silently wondered who or what Norberta was.

"Now boys, play nice. Scorpius is a nice bloke after all." The kind face of Arthur Weasley appeared

"Uhm, thank you Mister Weasley." Scorpius said, grateful to have at least one person on his side

"Not at all a problem, Scorp." He smiled, "But I hope you know that Harry was nice enough to show me how that Swiss army knife works. I would hate to have to give you a personal demonstration." He added

"Don't worry, mate." His friend Al, sympathized as he clapped a friendly hand on his shoulder, standing by his side, "They're like this with all the boys that the girls bring home - it's nothing new."

"Oi! Al's turning on us!" James exclaimed to the group

"Now hang on, James! Scorpius is my friend; I'm not going to let all of you have a go at him just because he's going out with Rosie." His little brother reasoned

"Listen to yourself, Al." The strawberry-blond haired boy, Scorpius remembered as Louis, called, "He's going out with our Rosie. The very same Rosie who was born almost two months before you, the one who you shared your first day of Hogwarts with... _our Rosie_!"

Al was silent for a moment or two as he took in Louis' words. "Don't listen to him, Al." Scorpius muttered under his breath, just loud enough for his friend to hear.

Ignoring his friend, his eyes began to harden. "You know, Louis is right." Al finally said, stepping over the invisible line that separated the family from Scorpius. As Louis plastered a triumphant grin on his face, Al continued, "Rose is my closest cousin and right now, you're just a bloke who's going out with her. Sorry, Scorp but blood is a lot thicker than water around these parts. Bad luck, to you." He added before

"Actually, Scorpius here is a perfect candidate for this new invention I'm cooking up." The redhead who was missing an ear proclaimed, "It involves socks that cause your toenails to grow at an alarming rate, knickers that cause pain to the- _er_- private areas, and hats that turn your face red... perfect for revenge on anyone!"

"George, is that really something you're working on or is that just your clever little ruse to intimidate poor Scorpius, over there?" Rose's Uncle Percy asked his little brother

Before George could reply, his son, Freddie, answered for him, "No, Uncle Perce! He really is working on something along those lines. Just last week, my dad told me he bought me and Roxy some new hats for the winter, so I put one on and instead of my face turning red, it turn a certain shade of pink. I'd believe whatever my dad says; he may own a joke shop, but never underestimate the word of a jokester. It may be the last thing you'll ever do." He turned to look at Scorpius, before continuing, "The hats may not work yet and the knickers may not be in production at the moment, but who needs knickers when there is a wizard armed with his wand?" Freddie added, as a smirked graced his face

'Oh Merlin, kill me now. They're going to give me knickers and Freddie's a wizard with a wand... yes, please, just kill me now.'

"Alright, alright everyone. Calm down." Ron told the group, as he was standing in the center, "Rose is my daughter after all, let's not get carried away here."

"But dad, it's Scorpius _Malfoy_." Hugo argued, "And he's going out with Rosie! You know - you're only daughter, my big sister. How in the name of Merlin's purple socks can you be okay with that?"

Ron looked at his son, with confusion written all over his face. "Who said I was okay with it? I just said we shouldn't get carried away." Ron then walked to the front of the group and was now face to face with Scorpius. Ron was a few inches taller than Scorpius, which now that he though about it, scared the living lumos out of him.

"Now, Scorpius," Ron began, "Rose is my daughter..."

"Yes, sir." Scorpius answered, shakily

"And she is your girlfriend."

"Yes, sir."

"From our various training sessions, you do realize that with a flick of my wand, body parts could magically disappear from your body."

"Y-yes, s-sir."

"And that if Rosie ever comes to any of us crying about you, all of these threats and/or jokes will be followed through."

"Uh- yes, sir."

"Good. Just want to make that clear." Ron replied having a silent staring competition was the boy.

For what seemed like years, Ron's stony, blue eyes bore into Scorpius' frightened, grey eyes. He wasn't so sure why he was so nervous. After all, he has been to the Burrow quite a few times and he's talked to Ron like the mentor he considered him, but this was different. He wasn't meeting Al's family as his friend, he was meeting Rose's family as her boyfriend and those two titles are completely different. As blue eyes stared into grey eyes, Scorpius was seriously debating on turning around and flooing back to his parent's Manor for Christmas. He probably would have done so if it wasn't for the fact that he promised Rose he would stay with her family this year. He was not about to upset his girlfriend behind her back, in front of her entire family.

After a few more moments, Ron's eyes seemed to soften and Scorpius could have sworn he heard someone snicker behind him. Before he knew it, all the occupants of the room - Rosie's granddad, dad, Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy, Uncle George, Uncle Harry, Teddy, Freddie, Louis, Al, and Hugo - were all laughing. Completely confused and even more frightened, Scorpius took at step back in fear that they would all attack.

"Oh, you can relax Scorpius!" Ron hollered, "We were all just poking fun at you!" He managed to say through his fits of laughter

"Wh-what? I'm not so sure I understand, exactly." Scorpius answered, still a little shocked

Hugo stepped to the front and continued where his dad left off, "You see, Scorpius, it's a little thing we all like to do. We don't have an exact name for it, but I like to call it '_scare the living lumos out of the boyfriend and see him squirm_'. It was all just a joke and, I must say, you were pretty hilarious!"

"A joke… this was all a joke?" He asked to no one in particular.

Of course, no one answered. All the men were laughing as if they were being continuously hit with the Rictusempra charm. After few, long minutes, the laughter died down and Al continued with an explanation, "I'm sorry, Scorp, but we had to do it. We have such a big family, that we figured it'd be a fun little '_get to know the new guy_' bit. It was a little hard on you though, considering we're friends and you work with my dad and Uncle Ron, but I think we've managed to pull it off quite well, actually. What do you think?"

Scorpius raised his eyebrows complete surprise, "What do I think? Can I speak as your friend or am I still the 'new guy'?"

"My friend, I suppose." Al shrugged

Scorpius considered his next words wisely. Truth be told, he has never been more terrified in his life and this coming from a Malfoy training to be an auror! "I think that was probably the most mental and terrifying thing I have ever gone through in my entire life! You should all have your heads checked!"

Expecting to be chucked out of that house faster than you can say quidditch, Scorpius was doubling over in shock as more laughter filled the room.

"I heard laughing; I'm supposing the interrogation is finished?" A soft voice called from behind a wall.

Rose was peaked her head out from the other room, observing the surroundings of the room filled with her laughing family. She fully stepped into the room, smiling as she made her way to Scorpius. "I'm sorry, love. It's something they do to everyone. It's like a rite of passage to see if the newcomer is brave enough to handle our quite large family."

"So you knew about this and you didn't warn me?" He whispered, incredulously

His girlfriend stuck her bottom lip out and answered, "Now what fun is that if I spoiled the joke. It was all in good fun, Scorpius! Just think of it this way, if we last long enough, you can pull that same bit on all of Lily's future boyfriends... and if it's a girl, you can be there for when Teddy's daughter brings home her first boyfriend. It'll be fun, I promise."

"Well, when you put it that way..." He started to say, before taking part in the laughs that filled the room

"Boys, Molly just sent me to get you." A familiar voice interrupted, "Seeing as the joke is finally over, dinner's ready. Hello, Scorpius it's good to see you. I hope the boys didn't give you too much trouble."

"Not too much, Mrs. Weasley; Happy Christmas, by the way!"

Hermione smiled at his good manners as she and Rose ushered the men to the dining room for dinner.

"No hard feelings, Scorp?" James asked as he patted him on the back, making their way to the delicious dinner that awaited them.

Shaking his head with a smile, he answered, "No, it was all in good fun, right?"

"Right-o!" He replied happily before dashing off to get a good seat for dinner

Scorpius laughed silently to himself. Why didn't he see this coming? He's been friends with Al for a while and how could he have not seen it was all a joke! He really could kick himself right now. As Scorpius turned the corner to exit the living room, he bumped into a person he knew of well.

"Hello Teddy! I guess I can offer you proper congratulations on the baby, then! No jokes in the way, right?" Scorpius laughed

The smile on Teddy's face immediately was replaced with a scowl. "You may be my second cousin by blood, but I can't really say I know you. All I know you as is Al's friend and now Rosie's boyfriend. So, with all due respect, those threats weren't jokes - well, not mine anyway; so be good to Rosie. You don't want me to get wolfish on you, eh, Scorp?"

Scorpius slowly shook his head. _This cannot be happening_.

As quick as one can blink, Teddy's scowl was replaced with his warm smile once again. "Anyway, thanks on the congratulations! Vicky and I are completely thrilled!" He exclaimed before entering the dining room

_Oh, bloody hell..._

_

* * *

**AN: **_Well, there you go! This is the last chapter for for HftH. I planned on getting this out before Christmas, but with holiday shopping, cooking, and preparing for my relatives arrival, I had no time. Sorry it took so long to get out, but I hope it was as enjoyable as the first chapter. I'm planning on writing a Cedric/Hermione oneshot soon.. I've fallen completely in love with the pairing and there is one particular story I've been thinking about, that I can't get out of my head. Hopefully that will be up soon!

Please review and let me know what you think! I want the good, the bad, and the ugly.. preferably the good, but I wouldn't mind anyone pointing out any mistakes I made. Thanks so much to all those who reviewed.. it really means a lot to me!


End file.
